


To See the Land of All

by AroPeterWam



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Deals With Depression, Eventual Relationships, Help?, M/M, Professor Victor, attached Yurio, attached minami, attatchment issues, changes POV, coach Yuri, eventual Otabek/Yurio, idk - Freeform, wont see professor victor until a few chapters in
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8753179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AroPeterWam/pseuds/AroPeterWam
Summary: "I came to break the wall that rose around youTo see the land of allI will fall for you"Based on the song 'Land of All' by Woodkid. 
Victor Nikiforov has it all: the fame, the fortune, the overbearing weight of raising his younger brother, and the confidence.Yuri Katsuki has it all: depression, anxiety, thoughts that scare him, and lack of confidence.
When Victor begs Yuri to become Yurio's coach, it doesn't take long for the new Russian Professor to develop new feelings towards his brothers new coach .





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Victor decides to find a way to break the walls that Yuri built for himself and show him that being himself is perfectly fine. He wants Yuri to know that the world, as bleak and vast as it may seem, has its beautiful parts too.  
> He had it all planned out:  
> \- break the walls  
> \- help Yuri feel okay to Yuri  
> \- build his confidence  
> \- find a way to make Yurio let go of his coach, Yuri  
> but he did not expect to fall for him.

Yuri did not entirely comprehend how a few minutes ago he was visiting his doctor to getting ready to go to the Ice Castle to taking his doctor’s son with him. He knew how it happened, but he kept thinking that the turn of events was really just bizarre.

 

“Yuri-san?” Yuri looked down to see the 6-year-old trembling slightly as he held onto the rail near the kiss and cry area. He couldn’t help but smile softly. It’s not that he disliked Minami-kun, it’s just that he still was relatively shy about letting others watch him practice.

 

“Do you want to hold onto me?” Yuri stretched his hand out towards Kenjirou who hesitantly took it and stood in front of Yuri who skated backward to let Kenjirou take somewhat of a lead.

 

“You’re doing so good Minami-kun! Are you sure this is your first time skating?” Yuri smiled, making Minami’s cheeks turn pink at the sight of the older boy smiling so proudly at him.

 

And just like that, Yuri somehow ended up teaching Minami-kun how to skate, since the younger boy did not want anyone else to teach him that wasn’t Yuri.

 

_“I really hope you don’t mind Yuri,” Doctor Minami apologetically sighed._

 

_“Oh don’t you worry about that Sensei,” Hiroko Katsuki reassured the father. “It must be hard with you and Dr. Minami, plus, we like having Kenjirou over a lot too. He seems to have taken a liking to Yuri.” She smiled, trying to understand how hard it must be for both parents who save lives for a living, need to constantly find ways to reassure their children that they are also important._

 

_“Thank you so much Hiroko,” Dr. Minami bent down to smile at Kenjirou who was holding Yuri’s hand tightly, trying to not cry. “Papa and mama will try to be done soon, okay? Promise you’ll behave this weekend.” Dr. Minami stretched his pinky to Kenjirou who entwined his small pinky with his father's._

 

_“I promise dad.” Kenjirou smiled._

 

“How did you do that?!” Kenjirou stood up from the bench when Yuri made his way to sit next to Kenjirou and Yuuko. “That was really cool! Can you show me, please?” Yuuko laughed as she watched Yuri’s number one fan fan-out over the new jump Yuri added into his program.

 

“How about we get you to learn how to skate without falling before we jump into the other stuff, okay?” Yuri ruffled Minami-kun's hair, who pouted and nodded.

 

“How about that Yuri,” Yuuko stood by Yuri to watch Minami-kun awkwardly skate along the sides of the rink, “looks like you have found your number one fan.”

Yuri blushed, putting his glasses on. “I thought that was you,” he teased knowing well that nothing romantic would ever happen between him and Yuuko, since he had already agreed to help Takeshi. He didn’t mind though, if anything it made everything feel like things were finally falling into place.

 

“Don’t push yourself too much Yuri,” Takeshi made his way to his friends, putting the back of his hand on Yuri’s forehead to check his temperature in a doting way.

 

“I won’t dad,” Yuri teased making Yuuko laugh. “What are you laughing at mom?” Yuri smirked, silencing Yuuko who went red.

 

“You know what,” Takeshi grabbed Yuri in a headlock ready to give him a nuggie, “I take back what I just said. Go knock yourself out.   _Literally._ ” Takeshi joked.

 

“What did the doctor say today?” Takeshi inquired after all 4 were changing out of their skates, and Yuri helped Minami-kun who looked ready to pass out.

 

“Well he said that nothing had changed yet, but that if the medicine helps, I won’t have any problems at all.” Yuri dejectedly sighed, putting his extra spare jacket over Minami-kun who had fallen asleep. “I mean, it won’t be like this forever, right? As long as things are okay, and I am okay, then everything will go on well and I can skate without a worry.” Yuri reassured his friends, but really he was trying to reassure himself. He lifted Minami-kun onto his back and headed to the doors.

 

“Well we’re here for anything, you know that, right?” Yuuko stood up to adjust Yuri’s jacket over Minami-kun.

 

“I know, thanks,” Yuri smiled and waved to his friends as he left to Minako’s car.

 

“Hey kiddo,” Minako opened the door to help Yuri place Minami-kun in the back seat carefully without waking the boy up.

 

“How’d it go today? Hiroko called me about your appointment.” Minako apologetically smiled as she turned the car on to head to Yu-Topia.

 

“Can we talk tomorrow? I’m really tired today sensei.” Yuri leaned his head against the window and closed his eyes, trying to shut out the world if only for a little bit.

 

_“Have you found another therapist yet Yuri?” Dr. Minami asked, making Yuri suddenly nervous to answer._

 

_“We actually did,” Yuri’s mom answered for him, “his first appointment is on Monday afternoon.”_

 

_“Good, good,” he nodded leaning in towards Yuri, “This is not something you should be ashamed of, you know that, right?” Yuri nodded back, smiling softly._

 

Yuri knew it something to not be ashamed of, he knew that people deal with this daily. He just got tired of letting it interfere with his life. At first he thought it was normal to constantly feel isolated even though there were a lot of people in his life who love him. He didn’t know that the thoughts he harbors were not healthy, or that they were scary. He shouldn’t feel ashamed, but he does. He felt constantly ashamed that his parents treated his “illness” as if it were physical and go take him to appointments and to do all sorts of things for him when all he needed was just to left alone to skate until he dropped.

 

But he couldn’t tell that to his parents who worked to make sure his life was a healthy one. He wouldn’t be the one to tell them the harsh reality.

 

\---------

 

“Yuri!” Minako cried out from the eating area. “Minami-kun and I are ready to head to the Ice Castle, come on!”

 

Yuri grabbed his jacket and skates and made his way to the car where the other two were waiting for him.

 

The car ride was quiet in a calm and relaxed way, which Yuri appreciated. When they arrived at the Ice Castle, Yuri watched Minami-kun wave Minako good-bye and run inside to put his skates on.

 

“Such an energetic boy,” Minako chuckled and told Yuri that she will pick them up again.

 

“Look Yuri! It’s Victor Nikiforov,” Yuuko turned the TV volume and watched with awe and wonder like Yuri did, as the Russian 16-year-old made his way to beating his high score at the GPF.

 

“Oh Yuri, I wish I could skate like him!” Yuri nodded, barely registering anything Yuuko said as he was entranced by the Russian. He had never seen a person move with grace and beauty like this before. He had never known what it was like to become so engaged with someone's performance that he couldn’t find the right words to describe what this emotion of overflowing joy and warmth that welled within himself.

 

“I have to meet him one day,” Yuri whispered with determination, unaware that Minami-kun, his number one fan, was the only one who heard him.

  
“Me too _aniki_ , me too.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I took a chance to build a world of mine  
> A one-way ticket for another life  
> On a petrol stained sailboat"  
> 'Land of All'- Woodkid

_“Vitchya!” Victor saw his grandfather make his way towards him after he finished his interviews._

 

_“We have never been more proud-” his grandfather abruptly stopped and coughed. It worried Victor that the rock in his small 3 person family was slowly becoming fragile._

 

_“Grandpa!” Victor turned to look at his little brother, Yuri, who was tugging at their grandpa's pants._

 

_“I'm fine Yurachka,” their grandfather regained his composure and ruffled Yuri’s hair._

 

_Victor smiled at his 4-year-old brother who smiled and began to ask for pirozhki. It amazed him how much the presence of their grandfather took away from the gnawing pain of their parents' death not too long ago._

 

_“Your parents would be proud Vitchya.” Victor hoped they would be proud, where ever they were. The theme for this year's competition was ‘family’._

 

_“Let's go make your brother some pirozhki Yurachka.” Yuri held his grandfather's hand and walked with him toward the car, leaving Victor behind to look at his new medal._

 

_“This one's for you guys,” he kissed the medal and held it up toward the sky for his parents to see._

\-----------

“Stop touching me!” Victor felt Yuri trying to push him and break away from his embrace.

 

“No, I don't want to,” Victor pouted and held on until he felt Yuri give in.

 

“Let's get going, Yakov won't like it if we're late.” Victor pouted and grabbed his luggage and wheeled it behind him, pretending to not have heard his brother pull a string of curse words over being caught in a bear hug.

 

“With an attitude like this,” Yakov began, “You won’t be number one for long!” Yakov walked up to the brothers with his luggage in his hand as he huffed.

 

Victor leaned on the side, watching his former coach lecture Yuri. It made him smile remembering all the times Yakov would lecture him over what not to do and behavior.

 

“Are you sure you want to go?” Yakov asked Victor once they were all inside the plane, heading back home after another win by Yuri.

 

“What are you talking about? We have to go back to Russia.” Victor stated in a reassuring way. He wondered if Yakov was already nearing that scary age in an older person's life.

 

“I meant to America, you idiot!”

 

“I'm sure. I just hope I can find a good coach for Yuri, and besides, I've always wanted to live in America before. Also,” Victor glanced to look at Yuri who was clutching the stuffed lion grandpa gave him before he passed, “there is a good school within distance of the university.”

 

“Why don’t you just coach him then?” Yakov, surprisingly considerate of Yuri sleeping, whispered.

 

“Because I want him to know that he can do all of this and be great without me, you know what I mean?” Victor tried to explain his reason without sounding like a mess of confusion.

 

“I think I do. Good thing too!” Yakov added, “You’d suck as a coach.”

 

\-----

“I don’t want you to pick just anyone, you hear me?” Yuri slammed the door shut. Victor nodded and paid the uber driver and smiled apologetically.

 

“Are you coming or what?” Yuri leaned on his luggage handle, waiting for Victor to get in the elevator to go to their new living place.

 

“When can we go to the ice rink?” Yuri dropped all of his bags on the floor once they entered their apartment and stretched.

 

“Aren’t you tired?” Victor sat on the sofa, exhausted from the long flight, feeling the jet lag settle in.

 

“Nope, now come on you old man!” Yuri went through his bag to get the things he needed and glared at Victor until he complied and got his things too.

 

“Fine,” Victor used the Uber app to call an Uber and take them to the university ice rink, which thankfully would not be crowded. On the way there, Victor watched Yuri as he unconsciously rubbed the pendant their grandfather gave them before he died a few years ago.

 

“Do you like it Yuri?” Victor refrained from calling him Yuratcka since he knew it caused Yuri grief. “I really hope you like it here.” Victor continued talking, he hoped that he made the right choice in moving their lives to Detroit and start anew since Yuri’s career had barely just begun.

 

“Thank you,” Victor paid the driver, who happened to be the same one from before. He hoped the driver did not remember them, since this time Yuri did not slam the door and instead walked towards the building in awe and subtle excitement.

 

When they walked into the building and got themselves ready to skate, Victor was silently praying that he would find the right coach. He wanted a coach that would devote their time to Yuri, so a coach with not many students would be preferable, but since it was America, he doubted that his wish would be granted. Especially since there was really no one practicing he began to think that finding a coach for Yuri would be a lot harder than he had hoped.  

 

“Minami-kun you’re too stiff,” Victor turned toward the direction of the only other people in the rink. Victor tried to listen to their conversation but the two males quickly turned to talking in another language that Victor could guess was Japanese. _Thank you Yuri, for all that anime you watch!_ Victor silently thanked, as he caught few words he was familiar with.

 

“ _Aniki_ ,” the boy with the yellow and red hair began but was caught off by the ‘older brother’.

 

“Remember our agreement?” The older brother pushed his glasses close to his face, unaware of the analytical gaze Victor had. “I agreed to coach you but only in English. You have to practice it more since you will start school here soon.” The older brother lectured.

 

“I know. I’m just frustrated. You could do a much better job at this! Why did you have to retire so soon Yuri!” He pouted, “Please, can you show me one more time?”

 

_Interesting,_ Victor thought, trying to recall any Yuri’s that recently went to coaching.

 

“Fine, but just this one time, okay?” Yuri glided over to the center of the rink and began to skate gaining momentum before leaping off the ice to show a beautiful triple axel jump, followed by a double toe loop. When Victor thought Yuri would stop, he continued on, skating to no music but instead, playing music through his body.

 

Seeming lost in his routine, Yuri continued with a quadruple axel jump, making Minami-kun cheer, “You go Yuri!” It seemed to have brought Yuri out of his trance and shook his head in a daze, making his way to Minami-kun, panting.

 

“Why did you seriously retire Yu-” Minami-kun was cut off.

 

“You talking to me?” Yuri skated to the yellow and red-haired boy, who he assumed was Minami-kun. _Poor kid. Why does Yuri have to bully younger kids?_ Victor quickly made his way to the three.

 

“What?” Minami-kun gave Yuri a questioning look. “Who are you?”

 

“I’m Yuri, you idiot!” Yuri began to lose his temper.

 

“Yuri-” Victor began before being cut off.

 

“I’m sorry for the confusion Yuri, but he was talking to me. I’m also Yuri, nice to meet you.”  The older Yuri smiled sweetly and bowed before standing up and waving somehow sensing that Yuri does not like to shake hands.

 

“Urgh, great. Two Yuri’s.” Yuri sighed, pink at his cheeks.

 

“I apologize on behalf of my brother,” Victor glided over to stand in front of Yuri. “I’m Victor and this is Yuri, nice to meet you.” He extended his hand out to shake Yuri’s.

 

“Nice to meet you, I’m Katsuki Yuri and this is Minami Kenjirou.” Yuri gestured to Kenjirou, trying to figure out how to not freak that the Victor Nikiforov was right in front of him with his brother, the Russian Fairy.

 

“Wait!” Yuri broke their handshake. “ _The_ Katsuki Yuri who was at the top of Japan but fumbled last year's competition? _The_ Katsuki Yuri that did a quadruple flip at the end of his _‘Hope’_ performance?” Yuri edged on, making the older Yuri retreat slowly, seemingly embarrassed.

 

_That was who he was!_ Victor felt relief that he was able to put a name to the face that looked so familiar. It wasn’t until he reached out to Yuri to take his glasses off and pull his hair back that it clicked.

 

“I want you to be his coach,” Victor stepped back to take in the full view of Yuri Katsuki, as he grew red.

  
_“What?”_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Most of my sweet memories were buried in the sand  
> The fire and the pain will now be coming to an end”  
> 'Wasteland'- Woodkid

 

_“I'm sorry,” Yuri apologetically waved his hands in a ‘no’ gesture, “I'm not really a coach! I'm only here for a few days and then I head home.” Yuri explained to the brothers._

 

The only reason Yuri was in Detroit, at the universities skating rink, was because he promised Dr. Minami that he would look after Kenjirou until his coach came back from her uncle's funeral. He didn't have any plans to stay any later than that! He'd go back to Japan, go to Yu-topia, apply to teach English at the school, and even offer coaching lessons for younger children at the Ice Castle in Hatsetsu.

 

But not coach the Russian Fairy.

 

Yuri felt that if he did, he would not only embarrass  himself again, but that he would embarrass Yuri and Victor. And that was the last thing he could ever hope would happen. He was used to disappointing himself, but he did not want it to become a burden on the Russian brothers. Especially his idol.

 

If it were another time, or maybe another life, he would feel lucky. But in this life and time, he couldn’t feel lucky. I felt like he was being tried.

 

“I think you should do it,” Kenjirou sat down on the couch next to Yuri. “You'll stay longer and you can finally get to talk to Victor!”

 

Yuri knew Minami-kun was trying to be supportive and cheer him up, but he just didn't feel like coaching Russia's greatest skaters brother, the Russian Fairy,  was something he was cut out for.

 

“I don't think I should Kenjirou.” Yuri leaned forward and let his face fall in his hands in defeat.

 

“Why not?” Kenjirou stood up to look down at Yuri. “You're just as capable as any other skater. No, you're better than any skater! Yuri, you have amazing stamina, and you really can make people look at you and not look away. There's something about you that makes people watch!” Kenjirou huffed, relaxing after exploding.

 

“If Victor Nikiforov wants you to coach his brother,” Kenjirou pulled out his phone, “it probably isn't on a whim.”

 

Yuri stared at Kenjirou, a boy he considered a younger brother since he was 12, type away at his phone. A small voice in him felt confidant enough to feel responsible enough to be a coach. But a louder voice quieted his hope.

 

_‘I don't want to fail again…’_

 

“All set!” Kenjirou plopped on the couch, making Yuri slightly bounce.  

 

“What did you do?” Yuri leaned over to look at Kenjirou's phone. He saw on the screen the still open email confirming a cancellation of Katsuki Yuri’s flight.

 

“You're welcome beloved brother!” Kenjirou sang as he ran to hide from Yuri, forgetting about his phone.

 

“Even if I agree to be his coach,” Yuri laid Kenjirou's phone on the coffee table, “I have no way of contacting him!” Yuri went to get his phone to order some food for both boys.

 

“That Minami-kun,” he mumbled, “thinking he can do whatever.” He smiled. Even if he was complaining he felt that maybe what Kenjirou  did could have good  potential for something new.

 

Maybe for once, the loud voice in him will be quite long enough for Yuri to remember the small voice that cheers for him.

\-----

 

“I don't care you, idiot!” Victor sat down on the counter stool, looking at Yuri who was yelling at him.

 

“I don't care what you do, I want him to be my coach.” Yuri slammed his fist on the counter, looking fierce and determined.

 

“Why do you want him to be your coach?” Victor tried to make Yuri answer in the way that would make Victor feel like the other Yuri would be enough to push his brother. “You said so yourself that he fumbled out of last year's competition, so why do you want someone who hasn’t even won a gold medal for himself?” Victor knew what he was saying was rude. But he needed that reassurance that Yuri would fight for what he wanted. He was already onboard for Katsuki Yuri to teach his brother, he just needed to make sure both Yuri’s felt the same.

 

_‘Having both named Yuri is so confusing…’_

 

“It doesn’t matter if he didn’t win gold or not,” Yuri lifted his head to the side, “All that matters is that I win gold. And he was close to winning too! I don’t need a coach who has won, I just need a coach who knows what he is doing and will focus on me.”

 

“Alright then.” Victor stood up and went to his office to open his laptop.

 

“Do you know if he has an SNS account?” Victor asked Yuri who stared at him dumbfounded.

 

“You didn’t think to get his number or anything?!” Yuri strung out a beautiful list of curse words while Victor tried to scroll through contacts and see if anyone had Katsuki Yuri’s contact information. And he needed it soon too, before he flew back to Japan.

 

Victor scrolled through Instagram and Twitter in hopes of finding anything that pertained to Katsuki Yuri’s official account.

 

_‘Almost as if he doesn’t have an account anywhere…’_ Victor almost gave up but saw a notification alert on his email account for the university.

 

**Hello Professor Nikiforov,**

 

**Or ex-GPF gold medalist!**

 

**It’s me, Kenjirou Minami. We met earlier and you asked my friend, Yuri Katsuki, to coach your younger brother. I am pretty sure that neither you nor your brother asked Yuri for any of his contact information, so I hope that these can help you guys out.**

**His phone number: Xxx-xxx-xxxx**

**His instagram: @katsudon_yuri**

 

**Oh, and if you wondered how I got your email, well let’s just say a close friend of Yuri’s is in your class this semester!**

 

**Hope things go well and Yuri stays!**

 

**Fingers crossed,**

 

**Kenjirou Minami**

 

Victor smiled. He was glad that he won’t be able to let Yuri go away so easily. He won’t deny it and say he isn’t interested in him. Yuri Katsuki has somehow found a way to enthrall him.

 

“Hey, did you find him yet?” Yuri leaned on the doorway to the office room.

 

“Yep! That little brother of his was kind enough to give me his number and even his Instagram account name.” Victor gave Yuri a peace sign of achievement.

 

“Whatever,” Yuri rolled his eyes,” give me his information. I should be the one to contact him.” He turned away trying to hide the tint of pink that was forming on his cheeks.

 

“If that’s what you think you should do, then here.” Victor sent Yuri the man's information.

 

“When will you contact hi-” Victor stopped talking when he saw that Yuri had already begun dialing the number.

 

“Please don’t scare him away…” Victor pleaded to Yuri who turned and walked out of the office. “Well, this should be fun.”

 

\-----

 

“Look, I know you meant well but you can’t just go and give people my number!” Yuri sat Kenjirou on the couch and lectured.

 

“I’m sorry, I just don’t want you to go…” Kenjirou pouted, looking at Yuri apologetically.

 

Yuri knew all he was trying to do was to make him stay. He wasn’t mad at Kenjirou, he was just nervous. The Russian Fairy is very stubborn and refused to stop calling and texting Yuri until he agreed to at least meeting for coffee.

 

“I’m sorry Yuri… please don’t stay mad.” Kenjirou looked like he was about to cry. Yuri went to sit down next to him and console him.

 

“I’m not mad, just next time let me know, okay?” He gave Kenjirou a smile.

 

“So when do you go to meet them?” Kenjirou smiled and bounced with excitement.

 

“Later on today at the cafe down the street. Wanna come with?” Yuri did not want to go alone in all honesty. He would feel better if Kejirou went with him.

  
“Sure, but you’re treating me!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Deep in the ocean, dead and cast away   
> Where innocence is burned, in flames  
> A million miles from home, I’m walking ahead   
> I’m frozen to the bones, I am”  
> \- 'Iron' by Woodkid

_ “I don’t want to try anymore!” Victor saw the frustration in his younger brother’s eyes. The deep anger and confusion was there, but so were the tears that were forming as well.  _

 

_ “Yuri?” Victor made his way towards his brother who was laying on the floor of the now two person house, holding onto the hat their grandfather wore a lot. The only thing left that felt like he was still around. _

 

_ “I…” Victor was at a loss for words. He remembered when his parents died a while back from a car accident, and how strong of a man his grandfather was when he held Victor as he cried non-stop pleading for them to return.  _

 

_ Yuri was still a small child, and even if he understood what was happening at the time, he did not act the way he was now. This was new for him. Victor knew that more than anyone else that their grandfather was the most important person to Yuri, no denying that.  _

 

_ Victor kneeled beside Yuri who was hugging the hat like it was his life on the line and gently wrapped his arms around his brother.  _

 

_ “I’m so sorry Yuri,” Victor chanted over and over like a prayer until Yuri fell asleep in his arms. Even if he was already a teenager, Victor knew that what Yuri needed was to not be treated like one.  _

 

_ “I’ve got you, I promise.” Victor brushed Yuri’s hair from his face and tried hard to not let his tears fall on his brother’s sleeping face.  _

 

_ “I won’t fail you again.” _

 

\---

 

“Do you agree or not?” Yuri Katsuki leaned back from the younger, angrier Yuri who seemed to have yelled at him. 

 

“Um…, I’m scared to say no.” Yuri admitted, shrinking against Kenjirou who was lost in his phone playing  _ Mystic Messenger _ . 

 

“Then don’t say no then! Just say you will!” Yuri slammed his heel on the side of the table in frustration. His Russian accent becoming thicker and more intimidating. 

 

“Yuri maybe you should calm down.” Victor gave his let a pat. “I feel like we should really find another way of calling you guys different names or something so this becomes less confusing.” Victor folded his arms and hummed in concentration. 

 

“How about he becomes Yurio?,” Kenjirou looked up and jabbed his thumb toward the younger Yuri’s direction. 

 

“Why do I have to change my name?” Yuri complained. 

 

“You’re younger that’s why,” Kenjirou explained the obvious. 

 

“Oh yeah,” Yurio retorted, “and is that what the 12 years old thinks?” Yurio smirked, feeling some pride in at least being older than the small chicken nugget. 

 

“Actually, out of all of us, you’re the youngest.” Kenjirou stuck his tongue out, obviously living up to the remark of being older. 

 

“No way!”

 

“He’s not lying,” Yuri finally spoke up, “he’s 17 years old.” He calmly explained, leaving a neutral look on his face. 

 

“Yurio,” Victor tapped his finger to his lips, trying out how the name sounded. “I like it!” 

 

“Who the fuck decided that you can call me that!” Yurio stood up, moving the table and spilling hot coffee over Yuri. 

 

“Yuri!” Victor stood up to get paper towels. To say that he felt bad was the understatement.  _ ‘He probably won’t want to coach such a rude child!’  _ And then Victor felt remorse for thinking his brother was only ever rude because he wasn’t. Yurio also had his moments. He really was a good kid, he was just very hard to understand and open up to.

 

“It’s fine, really. Don’t worry about it,” Yuri managed to say in an estranged voice. He turned to Yurio who became silent and only stared at him. 

 

“Accidents happen, don’t worry about it.” Yuri smiled at Yurio who stayed silent, wondering why Yuri wasn’t yelling at him.

 

“I wasn’t worried,” Yurio lied. Yuri just smiled and nodded, excusing himself to the bathroom. Kenjirou stood up to follow Yuri to the men’s room talking in rapid Japanese. 

 

“Way to go Yurio,” Victor teased Yurio who became very quiet and did not respond. 

 

“Yurio?” Victor edged him on in hopes of getting a reaction. When he received no reaction, he stood up and gave Yurio a pat on his head. “Don’t worry, something tells me he won’t want to refuse being your coach.” 

 

\----

 

“Are you okay?” Kenjirou called after Yuri who was in the stall, inspecting the red area on his thigh. 

 

“Yeah, just can you give me cold paper towels or something…” Yuri became worried. He didn’t want to leave the stall.  _ ‘This is so embarrassing!’ _ Yuri thought to himself. He hated when people looked at him. He hated that he was trapped in the bathroom stall, without his pants on, trying very hard to not cry because hot coffee really,  _ really _ , hurt. 

 

“I’m gonna go see if they have a towel or something!” Kenjirou didn’t wait for a response and left. 

 

Yuri didn’t want anyone to know that he was in there in that condition, least of all the staff. How would he face them when he leaves? How would he face Yurio and Victor now? 

 

_ ‘As if they’d want me as a coach now,’ _ Yuri felt a terrible wave of regret for having built his hopes of becoming someone else’s coach. Of being needed by someone other than family.

 

“Yuri?” Yuri held his breath, hoping that Victor would leave the bathroom and go away, letting him disappear into thin air. 

 

“Are you okay?” Yuri tried to control his breathing, scared that the other could hear him breathing, and focus on Victor’s accent. It made him feel somewhat calm, for some odd reason. 

 

“Y-yeah, I’m good. Just, uh- waiting for Kenjirou to come back with my pants.” Yuri realized that Minami had taken his pants.

 

“How about after you get out the stall we head to my place. I think it would be better to talk there, unless you need to go to the hospital? Do you need to go to the hospital?” Victor’s concern in his voice made Yuri’s heart flutter. It made him more anxious, again, scared that the other could hear his ragged breathing and now quickened heartbeat. 

 

“Or we could go to your place if you feel better about that. Just let me know okay? I’ll be outside when you’re ready.” Yuri heard the door close when Victor left. A part of him was glad that Victor didn’t push him any further than necessary. Another part of him was a bit hurt that Victor didn’t.

 

“Here you go!” Kenjirou hurried in and gave Yuri his pants that were dried, along with the first aid stuff the staff gave him. Since Kenjirou knew how anxious Yuri could get, he made sure to help him without causing too much of a scene that would make Yuri uncomfortable. 

 

In silence, Yuri put his pants on and tried to forget the burning sensation on his thigh. He tried to think about what he would say to the brothers, and what he would do next. He began to doubt that having listened to Kenjirou was the wrong choice after all. 

 

“What do you want to do now?” Yuri opened the stall and stood in front of the bathroom mirror, trying to build the courage to step outside of the bathroom and face the brothers. 

 

“I don’t know yet.”

 

\---

 

“Are you okay?” Victor walked over to Yuri when he exited the bathroom and made his way back to the table. 

 

“Yeah, just a small spill, no biggie.” Yuri smiled, making Yurio uncomfortable. He was not used to people being so nice or unresponsive towards him when he did something rude. 

 

“How about we leave?” Yuri suggested, not noticing the panicked look Yurio had. 

 

“Does that mean that you’re refusing to become my coach?” Yurio asked through a clenched jaw, worry filling his eyes. 

 

“I’m not saying that,” Yuri pressed his lips together in contemplation, “I am just saying I don’t want to take up a lot of space in the cafe.” 

 

“Come on Yurio.” Victor said in a song like voice, irritating Yurio but it also made him more nervous that Yuri had neither rejected nor accepted him. He was not used to having to wait for something like that or used to being so anxious over another person’s response. Not since his grandfather at least… 

 

“Do you live near here?” Victor asked, and Kenjirou shook his head. 

 

“Our place is a few streets down that way,” he pointed towards the opposite direction from where Victor and Yurio’s apartment was. 

 

“Then let’s go to mine, it’s closer.” Victor didn’t wait for a response and lead the group towards an apartment building a few blocks down from the cafe. 

 

“Pardon the intrusion,” Yuri and Kenjirou said at the same time, making Victor stop for a second before remembering that Yurio explained to him before a few of the customs from the Japanese culture that he understood. Victor also smiled at how it became so easy to call his younger brother Yurio without hesitation. 

 

“So is that a yes or a no?” Yurio impatiently asked, standing in front of Yuri blocking his way.

 

“Why?” Was all Yuri could ask. Victor wasn’t sure what he meant, but he felt like he understood the question.

 

“Why do you want me as your coach? I never won the GPF, I never ventured off to compete majorly after I peaked, so why?” Yuri asked as he clenched his fists at his side, shaking.

 

“Because I don’t need you to win any gold,” Yurio began, “I just need you to focus on me. I want you to focus on me getting there. Can you do that?” 

 

Yuri was slightly taken back by the bravado and tenderness in Yurio’s voice. Victor did not know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. He wish he knew what Yuri felt or thought, because all he saw was that Yuri was even more confused. 

 

“I've never been anyone's coach full time before. Are you sure you don't want to look into more professional coaches? I have a few contacts I can get you in touch with.” Yuri responded, smiling at Yurio who looked mad. “I just don't want to be responsible for making you fail is all…” Yuri’s smiled faltered.

 

“Look,” Yurio sat down on the couch across from Yuri and Kenjirou, “I get that you fucked up a few times but trust me, I don't want any other coach. I think I know enough to know that I can win gold with you as my coach. What do you say?” Victor felt relief that Yurio did not resort to yelling or cursing at the Japanese man. 

 

“Look, we know it's short notice,” Victor began when he saw the hesitation in Yuri’s face. “But just try it out for a week? If we all agree that you can't coach as well as you skate then we won't ask you again, but please one week.” Victor pleaded. He wasn't entirely sure himself but he felt that it wasn't just chance that he met Yuri. It had to have been something other than chance… 

 

Yuri looked at him, clearly flustered and red. “Please, Yuri Katsuki, will you be his coach?” Victor begged deciding that bowing to Yuri might have an effect on his decision.

 

And it worked. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I used to dream about the other side  
> The sun rising on the skyline  
> And a beautiful rainbow  
> Such a beautiful rainbow”  
> \- 'Land of All’ by Woodkid

_Yuri felt his eyes widen when he saw Victor Nikiforov bow. Victor Nikiforov was begging. And to someone like Yuri._

  
_“Wh-what?” Yuri stuttered while trying to make thoughts of Victor begging in other ways disappear. ‘What is wrong with me?’_

  
_“Please be his coach!” Victor stood up, looking down at Yuri, making eye contact, and hoping to persuade Yuri into an agreement._

  
_“I- uh, oh…” Yuri used all the courage he could muster to look away from Victor and look at Yurio who was staring at him back. It felt as if Yurio was silently pleading as well. But the longer Yuri stared at him, Yuri felt a growing pain that occupied Yurio's being._

  
_Yuri closed his eyes and nodded, screaming in his head to calm down._

  
_“Okay,” Yuri spoke up looking down at his feet. He looked up when he felt arms wrap around him. He tensed up when the intoxicating smell Victor gave off flooded his senses._

  
_“On one condition,” Yuri pushed Victor away and backed towards Kenjirou who was smiling. “I need to see how much you can progress in a week.”_

  
\----

  
“What the ever loving fuck?” Yurio held a hand to his chest as he tried to catch his breath. Running a mile in under 5 minutes was not what Yurio had in mind when Yuri Katsuki gave him a week to prove how much he could ‘progress’.

  
“You want Yuri to coach you, right?” Kenjirou Minami stood at the side with a stopwatch clutched in his hand. He leaned forward trying to show his support to Yurio by spouting non-sense that Yurio found easier to ignore as time went by.

  
“Davai.” Otabek Altin gave Yurio a thumbs up for support.

  
Yurio, a person who never found it easy to make acquaintances, let alone friends, found it odd that he was able to make both in such a short amount of time. Kenjirou was more of an acquaintance than a friend. He agreed to help Yurio build an endurance since he’s had more of a feel of what it felt like to be coached by Yuri. Though, Yurio was pretty sure this was too extreme. He didn’t remember Victor ever going through such training to build an endurance and flexibility.

  
Otabek Altin was a different story. Having met before when they were younger, it surprised Yurio that he did not remember such a promising skater. He didn’t pay attention much to Otabek when he appeared on the news as a rising skater. So when Otabek proposed to being friends, it took Yurio by surprise. They met again at a ballet studio where an old teacher of Yuri’s, Minako, coached. That was 2 days ago, and since then they have been good friends.

  
Coincidentally, both Otabek and Yurio went to the same school as Kenjirou. The only difference was their standing in grades. Otabek and Minami were both in the same class as seniors in the American school system. Only two grades above Yurio who was considered as a sophomore.

  
“Why don’t you run with me then if you guys want to support me more?” Yurio took a swing of water from his water bottle, looking annoyed by the two who shook their heads.

  
“No thank you,” Kenjirou dragged out, “I have already had to go through with this when Yuri used to train. I am all good, thanks for asking though!” Yurio’s eye twitched with annoyance and a new feeling that he could not exactly label.

  
“I just came to support you; not suffer with you.” Otabek kicked a rock that was by the steps that lead to the apartment when Yurio stayed with his brother and eventually his new coach, Yuri Katsuki.

_\-----  
“Isn’t it only fair that you stay with us?” Yurio stood up when Yuri and Kenjirou were about to leave._

_  
Yuri and Kenjirou exchanged a look that annoyed Yurio because he could not decipher what it meant._

_  
“Since I am watching Kenjirou for the time being, I have to stay with him.” Yuri calmly explained as he grabbed his coat from the coat hanger in the closet._

_  
“What about when his coach returns, will you then agree to stay with us?” Victor spoke up, leaving his hand rested on Yurio’s shoulder for support._

_  
“It’s not fair that you get to stay with someone I should consider competition.” Yurio harshly said, glaring at Kenjirou who absentmindedly paid attention to his phone._

_  
“How about we first make it official that I become your coach, then we can talk about this?” Yuri smiled apologetically at Yurio and Victor. It made Yurio feel unsure and it made him feel slightly guilty that he was becoming so demanding._

_  
“Fine.”_

\----

  
“You still have 5 days.” Yurio looked at Otabek who reminded him that in 5 days it would mark the day that Yuri would make his decision.

  
“Yuri!” Yurio turned to Kenjirou who ran to hug Yuri who was making his way towards the three boys with a few bags filled with groceries.

  
“I see that you’re working very hard,” Yuri reached into his pocket with his free hand and gave Yurio a handkerchief, smiling with approval.

  
“Do you need help with those?” Victor went to grab a few bags from Yuri, having appeared out of nowhere.

  
_‘Probably has been waiting for Yuri to arrive.’_ Yurio thought, as he noticed how much more lively Victor has become since they met Yuri. It didn’t bother him, but it made him uncomfortable. ‘ _He’s supposed to focus on me, not you Victor.’_

  
“Thank you Professor.” Yuri smiled shyly, being as formal as ever.

  
“I’ve already told you,” Victor grabbed the remaining bags from Yuri’s hands and winked, “it’s just Victor to you.” Yurio rolled his eyes when he saw how red Yuri’s face was becoming.

  
“Let’s go inside,” Yurio grabbed Yuri by the hand and dragged him in, forgetting about the other two boys he left behind. Unsure if they were going to follow him in, he turned to motion them to follow.

  
“Minako-sensei has told me how much you are improving,” Yuri took his coat off and hung it in the coat closet once they entered the apartment. “She said she wished she had met you when you were younger. The way she talks about you, it makes me feel excited to see what you will be like when you show me what you can do.” Yuri took his shoes off and placed them in the closet.

  
“I can show you now if you let me!” Yurio impatiently stood up, straightening his back ready to prove to Yuri how capable he was.

  
“I know you are, but just humor me?” Yuri smiled apologetically. It felt like that was all Yurio would get from Yuri that would resemble some sort of trust.

  
“Yuri, what are these for?” Victor stepped out of the kitchen carrying a bag of food he did not recognize.

  
“Oh well I thought I would make you guys dinner since you all have been so supportive of Yurio.” Yuri went to grab the bag from Victor, who Yurio noticed was becoming smitten with the other.

  
“Katsudon?” Kenjirou jogged to be next to Yuri who nodded.

  
“Cat-sue-don?” It was Otabek who spoke up, seeming intrigued with the unfamiliar food.

  
“It’s uh, pork cutlet bowl.” Yuri thought of the translation. “Can everyone eat pork? I probably should have asked that first.. “ Yuri hastily rambled, looking embarrassed. And as considerate as he always was, maybe even adorable.

  
Yurio turned to look at the rest. Partially because he wanted to really try the food his soon-to-be coach was eager to make, and partially because he didn't want to make anyone ruin the atmosphere. But he then remembered somewhere that Muslims cannot eat meat. But then he thought that he wasn't sure if Otabek was Muslim. _‘Shouldn't that be a topic friends discuss?’_

  
Seeming to have made sense of his thoughts Otabek smiled. “I'm not Muslim, I'm Christian dude.” Otabek put air quotation marks on ‘Christian’.

  
“Oh.” Yurio felt somewhat stupid for stereotyping. He knew from experience how annoying that was, having grown in Victor’s shadow for most of his life...

  
“It's okay.” Otabek gave Yurio a smile that made his chest tighten. “Thanks for worrying though,” Otabek held his gaze for another second before turning to look at Yuri, “I'm looking forward to trying the cat-sue-don.”

  
Yuri smiled with excitement, for what seemed to be rare around Yurio, and went to the kitchen to help unload the groceries to start preparing dinner.

  
“Do you need help soon-to-be coach?” Victor leaned a little close to Yuri as he gave Yuri a dangerous smile.

  
“If you could help with this, that would be great,” Yuri gave Victor instructions on what to do. It made Yurio smirk, because clearly Victor wasn't expecting to receive any chores.

  
“Why don't you boys get cleaned up so we can have dinner? It shouldn't take more than a few hours until dinners ready,” Yuri leaned over the counter that looked into the open space of the living room.

  
“I should take a shower then,” Yurio looked down and inspected his workout clothes. He wasn't sure how looked on the outside, but it couldn't have been better than what he smelled like.

  
“You need to, you stink.” Otabek pinched his nose, mocking Yurio.

  
“Hey don’t you have to get back to your pregnant cat or something?” Kenjirou sassed Otabek in a way that made it clear that there was a new friendship forming between the three students.

  
“Hey, don’t you have to grow or something and look like a senior?” Yurio couldn’t help but pitch in, receiving another thumbs-up from Otabek as Kenjirou stuck his tongue out at them both.

  
“Just saying,” Kenjirou mumbled as he followed after the boys, “coffee pants.” Kenjirou directed that to Yurio who pretended to ignore the small boy.

  
“Not a good way to get someone’s pants off, just saying.” Kenjirou stated louder as Yurio’s cheeks became slightly more pink, and Otabek giving him a confused look.

  
“Shut up you chicken nugget.”

  
\---

  
“You don’t have to cook anything,” Yuri tried to regulate his breathing so that Victor did not notice what his accent did to him. Especially when he was talking right next to his ear.

  
“I-I, uh…” Yuri was at a loss of words, a now common occurrence when it came to being around Victor. It wasn't that Victor was a celebrity in the figure skating world anymore, no- it was something else entirely that had Yuri on edge.

  
“I don’t want you to feel like you have to force yourself to do anything you’re not comfortable doing,” Victor cracked open a few eggs into a bowl.

  
“It’s not uncomfortable much, just... I feel like I have to do something or I’ll go crazy.” Yuri unexpectedly gave away more than he ought to have. He felt like he would die with being too anxious to just do anything and it was a side of him the both terrified him and kept him in check. It wasn't that he wanted to continue living like that, it was just that he sometimes hoped that this was a side of him that could make him better, even if it made him feel worse.

  
“Then accept the position of being Yurio’s coach!” Victor’s excitement made Yuri feel overwhelmed. He wanted to say, _‘Yes, I just might_ ,’ as boldly as he could, but it just wasn't going to happen that way.

  
“If Yurio wants me to coach him,” Yurio doubtedly replied, “I need to see that it would be him working for it. I need proof that he is something more than just a teenager who thinks that someone will make him who he is.” Yurt dared to not look up and kept his head down, trying to focus on the meal. He felt Victor’s eyes slowly unravel him, layer by layer, unmasking all that Yuri wanted hid and raveled.

  
“Maybe you should take your own advice.” Victor’s voice cut through Yuri in a way that terrified and excited him.

  
He wasn't sure which was worse.

  
\----

  
Victor wanted to look away.

  
He didn't want to become entirely smitten with Yurio’s coach. No, he wanted to keep everything as professional as it should be. But when he saw his brother’s soon-to-be-coach skating late at night, he lost all control.

  
Well, not all of his control. He had enough to look at the man who was creating music in the silence from afar. He didn't dare to interrupt whatever it was that Yuri was playing. If he wanted to look at it from how the judges would look at Yuri's moves, there would be deductions on his landing. But, if he wanted to look at it through the eyes of someone who admired art, Yuri's entire performance would have been a perfect score.

  
There was something about the way that Yuri's step sequence was set out that made you want to look. Not just his step sequence either, but how his body moved. Victor couldn't remember when the last time he was so smitten by someone else!

  
“What are you doing here so late?” Victor almost yelped in surprise by the new voice. He turned and was face to face with Kenjirou, who looked tired.

  
“I could ask you the same thing.” Victor saw how calculative Kenjirou’s eyes were. For someone seemingly innocent and sweet, Victor knew it was them that he had to look out for. It was always the sweet and innocent types.

  
“I wanted to do a little work out, but I see that it's occupied,” Victor turned to look at Yuri who was now freely gliding, shifting his weight from side to side, singing with his body.

  
“So did Yuri.” Kenjirou gave Victor a pat on his back. “I don't know if I'm ready to let him go, but if it's you…” Kenjirou softly told Victor who gave him a confused look.

  
“Nothing,” Kenjirou walked over to lean on the railing by the kiss and cry and stared intently at Yuri who should have felt like he was being watched, but looked like he was nowhere on the same planet with Kenjirou and Victor. His body radiated all colors of the spectrum that blinded both Victor and Kenjirou.

  
“God,” Victor’s throat became tight, amongst other areas, “he’s so beautiful.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the slow build up.
> 
> -Aro


End file.
